This invention relates to a screen printing machine, comprising a frame in which one or more rotary, cylinder-surface-shaped stencils are supported for printing a web of material fixed on a supporting belt, which stencils are detachably connected to corresponding rotary drive devices with a stationary stator securely fixed to the frame, and a rotor which is connected to the corresponding stencil and rotates relative to the stator, while an elongated squeegee, supported near the ends of the stencil, is provided in the interior of each stencil.